


Goodbye Friend

by TheGhostCalamity



Series: Sluggy Series [11]
Category: Banjo-Kazooie Series
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Graduation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-18 08:49:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21608266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGhostCalamity/pseuds/TheGhostCalamity
Summary: The last time Banjo and Kazooie saw Tooty before she left.
Series: Sluggy Series [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1543084
Kudos: 1





	Goodbye Friend

Tooty has just graduated from high school. She has lived with Banjo and Kazooie for many years. She was just getting ready to move out. She still remembers when they saved her from Gruntilda a few years ago. 

"My stuff is all packed!", said Tooty.

"We're very sad to have to see you go.", said Banjo.

Banjo and Kazooie have taken care of Tooty for many years and were upset for her to have to go. She was more important to them than anyone else. They said goodbye and knew they would be able to see her again.


End file.
